Rain
by nikkinor
Summary: No man can be so tempting and say such spellful little things to her without being jumped, or at least kissed to her hearts content. KateGibbs. Last in the Sway My Way series.


Title: Rain

Rating: T

Paring: Kate/Gibbs

Series: Sway My Way (4/4)

Summary: "She doesn't care how much she shouldn't do this, she doesn't care what this will lead to, and she doesn't care how this will end. Thought based on reason is about the very last thing on her mind right now. No man can be so tempting and say such spellful little things to her without being jumped, or at least kissed to her hearts content."

Disclaimer: NCIS doesn't belong to me, and it never will.

Spoilers: Minimum Security.

A/N: I feel so accomplished; I finally finished the last story in the Sway My Way series! Now I can fully focus on my next Kate/Gibbs series (You guys can expect the first sometime in late February). I'd also like to apologize for the kissing scenes in this story; I'm terrible at writing kisses (never been kissed, so I have no idea what it feels like) so forgive me for the dreadful kissing details, I know they must be horribly written. A giant thank you to Dreamer20715 for betaing this, you're the best! And if anyone has ever read my drabble Heat, and remebers when I said that that was the hottest my fics would ever get, well…. I lied.

---------------

Droplet after tiny wet droplet falls against the windshield of the car, creating a haphazard beat of little taps right in front of her view. The little splotches of water create tiny orbs then slowly roll down as more drops fall after them. It was incredibly annoying, yet extremely calming at times. The raindrops obscure her vision through the front window of her dark green Mercedes, but she can see well enough. There are times when she hadn't been able to see the road well, but the windshield wipers had quickly cleared the glass and she had corrected herself if needed.

The headlights flood the driveway with a soft yellow glow as she sits in her car. Gibbs didn't live in a very visited area; the pavement was old and damaged from years of disrepair and Kate vaguely remembered the road turning from asphalt to gravel at some point. She had only been to his house once, and Tony had been driving at the time. She had truly hoped that she remembered the way and wouldn't get lost, and she had been lucky enough to find it with little trouble.

A clap of thunder echoes through the relative silence, soon after the rain starts to pour down even harder than before. Kate turns the windshield wipers on high and sits up a little higher in her chair. Even with the droplets being wiped off at a high speed she was still having trouble seeing the driveway in front of her, though it didn't matter if she could see in front of her now or not.

It was nuts, completely nuts. She had risked getting into a wreck or getting lost out in the middle of nowhere just to talk to him. She doesn't know what she'll say or do, but she has the oddest feeling in the pit of her stomach right now that seems to be telling her that she needs to see him and touch him and just be near him. Gibbs relies on his gut for everything, and it seems to be working pretty well for him. Except she's not Gibbs and Kate has a hard time putting her full trust in a feeling that could be a bad case of the flu.

She still has no idea what she is doing here. She had hoped something would come to her as she was driving to his house, but now she is here and Kate still doesn't know what she's going to do. It's not like she can just walk up to his front door and tell Gibbs "I was just in the neighborhood and I decided to stop by," both of them would know it was a lie. But, it wasn't like she could just walk into his house and ask him why on earth he'd brought her coffee that morning and kissed her speechless.

She didn't see his pick-up in the driveway, so he might not even be home. She hated him; she hated that this man could make her drive a half an hour from her apartment in Anacostia all the way to his nice little brick house outside of Georgetown. No other man had ever had this kind of effect on her. No man in her life had made her so flustered, so confused, so totally and completely mesmerized with one little kiss.

When she kissed him a few nights before it had been quick, friendly and unheated. Except, he had changed everything this morning. He'd kissed her long, hard and it had definitely not been a friendly, 'I like you and you like me' kinda kiss. Hers had been a peck, short and simple; his had been a kiss, big and complicated.

Then he had just left her. A confused woman standing against the outside wall of her apartment totally caught up in the man who had just delivered her coffee and a kiss. She had planned on getting fired when she'd seen him at her door; she was fully prepared to fight for her job right before he amazed her in the most exceptional way achievable.

She had been left up against a wall trying to remember every sweet moment. Trying to imprint her mind with the experience of his touch, the smell of his body so close to hers, the taste of his lips, eager yet soft against her own.

He had been torturing her by leaving her so soon, tormenting her by giving her so much, then taking it away before she even knew what happened. Jethro Gibbs is a cruel and wicked man, and she finds him overwhelmingly irresistible.

She jumps at the sound of her passenger side door opening. She lets out a little scream, impossible to hear with the beat of rain in the background, as a person she can't quiet make out sits down in the passenger side seat of her car.

"Gibbs?" Her voice is a bit quieter than normal, asking a dumb question as Gibbs turns to look at her.

"Nope," she doesn't think she could hear him say that word enough times. "The Boogey Man." She smiles a little at his 'Boogie Man' comment. He doesn't know why it makes him so proud to make her smile, but he really wants to make her do it again. He finds her stunningly beautiful when she smiles.

He's soaked from head to toe, and not quite sure how he got so wet so fast, especially since he only walked from the garage to Kate's car.

"What are you doing here?"

Gibbs stares at her for a moment, "What are you doing in my driveway?"

He had been working on his car for hours after work today. It was messy, time consuming, and physically demanding. Everything he needed to take his mind off a certain brunette Agent under his command. It had surprised him to hear a car engine outside his garage door, but it had excited him to look out the window and see that it was Kate's car.

"Um…" she has no idea what to say, "You see, I was…well…kinda…um…might have be…um… I was in the neighborhood and I thought I'd just drop by for a while."

"You drive out into the country a lot?" He challenges her with his eyes, daring her to lie again and try to get away with it this time.

"Maybe." She starting to be herself again, playing this game with him that's been going since the day they met. Maybe is a safe word to use right now, it doesn't mean no and it doesn't mean yes, it only has interpretation. The second she admits she lied is the second she gives into him.

"Or do you just like 'being in the neighborhood'?"

"I wanna know why." She never confesses to lying, she just keeps playing the game and hopes she gets what she wants.

"Why what?"

She moves a bit closer to him and she's starting to have flashbacks from a warm and windy summer day in an orange and yellow coffee shop. "Why did you kiss me?"

He doesn't shift, doesn't take her question as a surprise. "You kissed me first, I think you should tell me."

"I asked first."

"I'm not Tony, and I don't play your little games. I get what I want," he gets close, "the first time."

"It was nothing, a simple 'good night'. I didn't have to have a reason or a meaning." She was doing a terrible job at lying to him tonight; she didn't believe what she was saying and neither did he.

Gibbs tilts his head to the side, questioning her answer and silently giving her one more chance to tell the truth.

"Okay, it was more than that." Great, now she was going to tell him why she kissed him. Why did he have to be a trained interrogator and know exactly how to get information out of her, and why did she have to be a skilled profiler and have a detailed answer for him?

"Would you believe that I was simply caught up in the moment?"

"Maybe." He's using her own trick on her; cheater.

"Well, I was. I didn't want our good time to end, I liked talking to you outside of the office." He smirks a bit in his customary manner, he had never been happier that someone had been caught up in the moment. "Now answer my question."

"I would have hated for you to drink your coffee without a little taste first." He pauses for a moment and leans forward just a bit more, "And such inviting lips."

Rich chocolate melts when it collides with icy blue.

She doesn't care how much she shouldn't do this; she doesn't care what this will lead to, and she doesn't care how this will end. Thought based on reason is the very last thing on her mind right now. No man can be so tempting and say such spellful little things to her without being jumped, or at least kissed to her heart's content.

She doesn't have to move her face but a few inches; he had already brought his lips within close proximity to hers and she couldn't have been happier to taste the fine flavor of his mouth faster.

He tastes like coffee, but so much better. A strong, bitter mixture of affection and power in the most delectable ways. She tastes like cherries, glossy and rich in every savory way a cherry could be. By the time he starts to slowly run his tongue along her upper lip she can't resist opening her lips and letting him explore the fresh territory of the inside of her mouth.

Her hands are in his hair, pulling his head nearer to hers and making their lips press firm against the other's mouth. Kate moves to the very edge of her seat, wanting to get closer to him and deepen the kiss even more. One of his hands stretches over the distance between them and takes one side of her hip. Gibbs slides her body onto the console between their seats and starts to gently rub the side of her back.

He moans and it brings something out of her, some wild need to be pressed flush up against him in the tiny front seat of her car. She moves quickly and purposely right onto his lap. She keeps the kiss and isn't about to let him break it, but she can feel his body stiffen with the movement and begins to think she moved to soon. She sighs just a little as he pushes her closer so that her legs hug closely around his hips.

She loves him. She may never tell him that and my never truly admit it to herself anytime but now, but she is in love with this man. She can't get enough of him. She'll never have enough of his lips and will never have been kissed enough by him. And his hands, such deliberate unhurried hands, the sweet waver of his touch.

She is utterly lost in him.

Lost in his touch. The delicate feel of his hands on her back and his fingers running through her hair. Rough hands running quickly up and down her back, yet lingering at times with a smooth caress to the small of her back. Forceful fingers push against the black cashmere of her sweater, heating her skin where his fingers find the soft flesh of her lower back.

Lost in his scent. The slight odor of perspiration from a long and hard day of work mixed with his usual coffee-like aroma. He was saturated in the scent of sawdust and oil, a mixed fragrance she is starting to find completely irresistible. The beautifully thick smell of a male, a satisfying sense of a man right here with her.

Lost in his kiss. Mouths incessantly begging for more and more. Lips pushed hard up against teeth and skin, wanting and waiting for further exploration of the other. Tongues dancing together as the heat of the moment increases.

He breathes a low moan drawn up from the pit of his chest as she crashes her hands into his upper body, massaging his chest and shoulders as she adores the feeling of his well-toned muscles. Sweet little high-pitched whimpers come from her as he slowly runs his hand down her leg, loving the feel of every curve from her hip to her knee.

He pulls away from the kiss, just far enough to speak without his words getting lost in her mouth, "Want you, babe."

"Mmhmm," she mumbles right before they pick the kiss back up.

He pulls back again; "Need yo…" his words vanish as she doesn't wait for him to finish his sentence and steals his lips.

His hand retraces its previous move and runs up her leg, he then slips it up underneath her sweater and strokes the warm flesh of her back.

Something about the cold touch of his fingers alongside her back and the slight dampness of his arm across her waist makes her realize exactly where this will lead. She reluctantly drags her lips from his; her better judgment of the situation finally kicking in.

"We shouldn't be doing this," her voice cracks as she gasps for air, her lungs pleading for oxygen.

Who in their right mind would give up the affectionate kiss and touch of this man? How did his ex-wives leave him and know they would never kiss him again, never have him hold them again? Who on earth would stop the incredible influence of Leroy Jethro Gibbs? Why did she think she had to?

"Why?"

They were making out in the front seat of her car like a couple of teenagers in love. It was irrational and juvenile, unlike the both of them in every way. She couldn't and wouldn't let this go on any longer.

Gibbs isn't a stupid sixteen-year-old boy and she isn't a naive little girl that believes she's the only woman he could ever truly love. She wants more than just a one-night stand and bad memories of what they both shouldn't have done. They are more than that, and the relationship between them is worth more than that. She's not about to ruin a lifetime of friendship for what would turn out to be one night of pleasure and years of unusual silence.

"Gibbs, you and me both know this won't work out in the end," he sighs and looks down from her face. "I don't wanna risk our friendship for something that will end just as fast as it started. You've told me yourself that romance between agents never works."

He looks back up to her and that normally terrifying stare she's seen used on so many people is caring and loving right now, she hates him for looking so open. "I know."

Kate lightly caresses the side of his face with her hand; she wanted so badly to not have to give him up. "We can't be anything but friends, we both know that."

Silence overtakes them both as they just look at each other and wait for the other to do something.

Gibbs reaches up and kisses her one more time, one last taste of the paradise neither could ever have. He picks her up and sets her down between the seats.

"If you ever want more than just a friend," his voice is low and tempting, pulling her right back into the seductive power she had just ripped herself from. "You know where to find me, Katie." He runs his hand down her leg as he moves to get out of her car, feeling the curve of her knee and the lower half of her calf for the final time. His touch sends a shiver up her spine.

He opens the car door and a mist of the cold rainwater brushes by her face with the strong storm wind. She shakes as the breeze chills the spots of her clothes and body where she had been pressed up against his wet body. She almost whispers, "Goodnight."

He doesn't look back, just closes the door with a bang as it hooks into place against the main frame of the green Mercedes. She sits on the console between the two front seats and watches as he walks to the garage door.

She doesn't want to let him go, but feels like she has to.

Kate watches as he reaches the garage, barely making out his figure in the heavy rain. She really wants him back, wants to have him touch her and kiss her and hold her and be there with her again. She misses his warmth and heat of the moment they had been stuck in. She wants those hands back on her, running everywhere on her body and running her wild.

Kate quickly slides into the passenger seat and almost jumps out of the car as she pushes the door open. She's splattered with water as she leaps into the gloomy and bitter night around her, she's standing alone in the rain by her car.

"Gibbs, wait!" Kate has to yell just to be heard over the storm.

He turns around and waits for her to speak again.

"Maybe I do want more than a friend." She stops for a moment, looking around then back up to him as she thinks through what she wants to say. "Your rules are crap and I'm not going to be following number twelve any longer." She can't see his smile through the rain, but she knows he has one plastered to his face. "But I don't want a one-night-stand, I want a real relationship."

He stands at the door for a minute. Half for the time to contemplate his answer and half to keep her waiting in suspense. "Maybe I need someone that's more than just a friend." He slowly makes his way back to her as he talks. "You see, I don't do one-night-stands, but I don't like real relationships either."

"I can deal with that." Kate doesn't have to yell quite as loud as he comes to stand in front of her. "So what would we be?"

Gibbs looks to the right for a moment and starts to realize how wet he's getting standing outside in the rain. "An affectionate devotion." She grins up at him with his statement.

He truly loves it when she smiles. Gibbs fully intends on making her smile every time he's with her. "That makes you smile?"

She just smiles brighter at his remark, "it was cute."

"I prefer the term 'charming'." Kate takes a few steps closer to Gibbs as he says charming.

"You're starting to sound like Tony." Her hands come up around his neck as she takes one more step closer, his first impulse is to pull her just a bit closer as he plants a hand on either side of her hips.

"Does 'endearing' make me unlike Tony?"

Her hands come up around the back of his head and she draws his lips near her own. "Shut up."

His voice is seductive and irresistible "Gladly."

This kiss isn't slow and searching like the first, it is pure heat and craving for the other. He pushes her solid up against the car, closing the door Kate had long forgotten was still open. He's absolutely caught up in the vast expanse of her mouth and she's fully enticed by the way his tongue can do so many things. This is precisely what they have wanted since the day they met and what they've wanted even more as the years have gone by. This is their desire fulfilled.


End file.
